Shiro
'Abilities' ---- Crowd Phobia Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Shiro gains x 2 bonus Attack Damage and x 1% bonus Movement Speed. *Passive - ''When there are more than 2 enemy heroes within 800 radius nearby, reduces the bonus attributes (Attack Damage & Movement Speed) Shiro gets from this skill by 20% per 1 additional enemy hero (start counting from 3rd enemy hero). If Shiro is together with Sora, this restriction debuff is temporarily removed and Shiro will increase the bonus attributes she gains from this skill by 50%. ---- Mero Mero Gun (Love-Love Gun / Captive Gun) Q Cost: 42 / 39 / 36 / 33 / 20 Mana '''Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *''Active - ''Shiro fires a Bullet of Love in a targeted direction, dealing 30 + AD physical damage to all enemy units and healing AD + AP Health to all allied units on the bullet's path. If the bullet hits Sora, Shiro will restore her own Health by AD + AP. When Bullet of Love collides with any wall terrains, the bullet will ricochet from the wall in the certain different direction, doubling its flight range and flight speed (each bullet can't ricochet more than once). If the ricocheted bullet hit the enemy, the bullet will apply charm effect to the target for 0.75 seconds. If Shiro is applied with the effect of Deceive / Cheat E from Sora, the charmed targets will move toward Sora instead. ---- Precise Calculation W Cost: 75 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17.5 / 17 / 16.5 / 16 seconds *''Passive - ''Suigintou uses her Mercury Sword to deal basic attack on any target within 250 range nearby. If the target is a hero unit, the attack causes 50% Movement Speed reduction for 1 seconds. The Movement Speed reduction effect can be triggered only once every 15 seconds. *''Active - ''Suigintou uses her Mercury Sword to sweep all enemies around herself, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them back and creating a shield on herself that can withstand [number of stacks on Floating Feather x 6/10/14/18/22] + AD damage for 3 seconds. Suigintou gains 25% bonus Movement Speed while within the duration of shield effect, and each basic attack that is performed by Suigintou increases 2 stacks of Floating Feather. (If there is at least 1 stack of Floating Feather on Suigintou, the skill consumes all stacks of Floating Feather, each consumed stack grants 6% bonus Attack Speed to Suigintou that lasts for 3 seconds.) ---- Memories of the Only One E Cost: 65 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Active - ''Suigintou removes the negative effects on herself and calls the mirror at her current location to enter the N-fields (the N-fields and the outside world have separated vision), separating herself from the outside world. Suigintou gains 50% bonus Movement Speed and she can't be detected or harmed by enemies from the outside world while within the N-fields. Suigintou can't use any item, skill or attack while within the N-fields, but she can use this skill again as a 2nd cast while within N-fields to end the effect early. After the effect ends, Suigintou gains 15% bonus Attack Speed for 3 seconds. The mirror lasts for 6 seconds and has a fixed 3 units of Health that can be damaged only by basic attacks. Any basic attack on the mirror only reduces 1 Health per hit regardless of attack. When the mirror is broken, Suigintou will be forced to come out of the N-fields. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Volley Fire R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 /70 seconds *''Active - ''Suigintou launches a black dragon that consists of feathers in the designated direction, dealing 300/475/650 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and immobilizing them for [number of stacks on Floating Feather x 0.2] seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----